


together from afar

by catch_you_later



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween Costumes, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Movie 1: How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Movie 2: How To Train Your Dragon 2, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Movie Night, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catch_you_later/pseuds/catch_you_later
Summary: Merlin is a huge HTTYD fan. This is a story of how modern day Arthur and Merlin go watch HTTYD 3.In this fic Arthur and Merlin's relationship can be read as a romantic relationship or just a strong friendship.WARNING: SPOILERS!





	together from afar

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently saw HTTYD 3, so I thought, "what better way to celebrate International Fanworks Day than to combine two of my favorite fandoms in the IFDrabble-challenge?"
> 
> So, ta-da! Here it is, even if it is a day late. This is also my first published fanfic, so please be gentle. :)

Merlin has a habit of watching dragon movies.

 

So when he had seen the first DVD years ago in a sale's basket, he had immediately added it to his cart along with chocolate ice cream.

 

At home he had been charmed by the unlikely friendship, felt a kinship to Hiccup and scoffed a bit at the portrayal of dragons (dragons are more mysterious, cryptic and _annoying_ , thank you very much).

 

(He also cried when Hiccup was thought to be dead near the end, but he won't ever admit that to everyone.)

 

* * *

 

 Before the second movie came out, Merlin finally reunited with Arthur.

 

The supercilious prat had been reborn as a banker, and they had run into each other in Cardiff in the most cheesy, cliché meet-cute moment ever as Merlin upended his coffee on Arthur's designer suit and Arthur proceeded to yell at him until recognition struck them both mute.

 

They had embraced fiercely, over one and a half thousand years' worth of separation, of agony, of  _loneliness_ crushed between them. Both were brushing their eyes and sniffling when they leaned back again, but politely ignored each other's disheveled appearances and agreed to move on to a more private location in order to have a very,  _very_ long catch-up session.

 

* * *

 

On the Halloween of that year, Merlin made them dress up as Hiccup and Astrid from the new movie. When faced with Arthur's blank expression at the suggestion, he sat him down and they marathoned the movies together.

 

(They both cried when Stoick died. They don't talk about it because, like Morgana says, they are still emotionally stilted British men who never know what's good for them.)

 

* * *

  

They watch the third movie together at the theater.

 

The Light Fury reminds Merlin of Aithusa, and he gets a bit misty-eyed when her first scene comes up. He also wonders why it is that every white dragon in real life _and_ in fiction either gets captured or dies. First the alpha dragons and now the Light Fury, not mention Aithusa back then. It just seems so cruel and _wrong_ that something so innocent is locked up and mistreated.

 

He mentions it to Arthur at some point.

 

His answer is contemplative and solemn.

 

"I think that whenever a person with a soul full of evil sees something that represents so much good, that radiates so much _innocence_ , they want to possess it, to have that innocence for themselves when they otherwise never could. Besides, in terms of the movie, it makes the watcher feel sympathetic towards the dragon."

 

Merlin hums thoughtfully.

 

"You know... That was actually pretty wise of you."

 

Arthur looks at him indignantly, "Excuse  _you_ , I'm always wise. I'm the king!"

 

Merlin just smiles fondly and squeezes his hand.

 

* * *

 

The ending  _breaks_ them.

 

Sacrifice is nothing new to them, but these circumstances hit a bit too close to home to not affect them.

 

A noble a sacrifice separating two halves of a whole, because the world can't handle  ~~magic~~ dragons yet.

 

The other one hiding beneath the  ~~lake~~ sea.

 

The other continuing to live on.

 

Then, meeting after many years have passed. Almost strangers again, but a profound, quintessential recognition beneath the surface. A fundamental connection running deep and strong even after so many years. A feeling of belonging. Of endless loyalty and friendship. Of love.

 

(They both leave the theater with fresh tear tracks on their faces and a newly re-enforced conviction never to be parted again.)

 

 

_Together from afar_

_no more_

_and never again_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it. :)


End file.
